ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Begining of Oliver
Plot Oliver is in his classroom and his teacher is talking about square roots and stuff. He is watching the clock. Two more minutes until summer! Teacher: Oliver? Oliver! OLIVEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oli: What? Teacher: What is the square root of 144? Oli: Uuuuhhh! 12? Teacher: Exactly! Pay attention! Oliver: Kay.......... whatever! Kids: 10...9.......8....7........6.......5.........4........3...................2........1. SUMMER!!! Oliver ran out to the curb to wait for Grandpa Jack. Though two bullies came up. Jash and Ct. Jash: Isn't little ol Oli?! Twenty Minutes Later... Oliver is on a tree hanging by his underwear! He climbed down just as Grandpa Jack came in his RV. Grandpa Jack: Hey kiddo! Come on! Oliver: This is going to be the best summer ever! Just you and me! Judy: And me! Oliver: Grandpa what is she doing here! This is supposed to be about you teaching me the laws of plumbers! Jack: I said I would! And Judy wanted to become an intergalatic cop too! So first off we are going camping! They did and it was boorrring! Oliver listened to his ipod. He saw an asteroid. Grandpa and Judy were in the RV playing chess. Oliver knew that must be the Omnitrix, a device that has alien DNA in it. One lucky person in the entire Universe was suppose to get it and it will be him! He ran over and put it on his left wrist. He turned the faceplate and slapped it down. Oliver: (Transforms) Toastroast! Cool! A fire bread alien! Jack: Oliver? You got the Omnitrix? Judy: So not fair! Oliver: Sorry Judy but- Judy: Hey whats that! (Points to a giant robot) Robot: Oliver Tennyson, you will be eleminated! Toastroast: Not if I can help it! (Transforms) Icepick! (Shoots Crystals) Collio! Icepick made it snow so hard that no one could see. He then made a path of ice for him to reach high enough to do some real damage. Then he jumped up and inside of the robot and shot crystals everywhere! He morphed his hand into an ice mace and batted the head right off! He ran away to the RV and timed out. The three left. Out in spcae there are drones searching through rubble to find something. They didn't find it, when the drones returned to their master, Jagax, was angry. Droid 1: We are sorry sir. Droid 2: We have found nothing Droid 3: Can I take my lunch break? Jagax: ENOUGH! I will personaly take the Omnitrix from Tennyson! Jagax leaves but encounters another kind of his species. Vilgax. Vilgax: In another world there is a eleven year old boy who threw me in space named Ben Tennyson. I will help you defeat Oliver then you will help me defeat Ben. Jagax: It's a deal. Let's go! They flew towards Oliver. Oliver: (Transform) Fasttrack! Fasttrack ran around. He started to punch and kick the Chimera Sui Generis. Judy: Berdi Mordo Nata! Silicus Milez Sasitatio! She shot a powerful beam of fire at Jagax then threw him up in space. Rock creautures came and attacked Vilgax who destroyed them. Fasttrack tackled Vilgax and they fought. Fasttrack swung but missed. Vilgax kicked but it was dodged. Fasttrack: I need a new alien! (Transforms) Smallarge! Smallarge grew small and jumped inside of Vilgax's brain and started punching stuff! Vilgax: AGH! Smallarge climbed out and grew up to 9000 feet. He picked up Vilgax and threw him away! Oliver timed out. Oliver: I won't be seeing them for a while! END Category:Episodes